I Have The Means To Make You Talk
by Klaine's Love
Summary: Imagine person A refusing to tell person B something. Something silly. Person B gets so frustrated that they take action- they growl that they have 'other ways of making them speak'. Much to person A's surprise/regret, 'other ways' was not sexual, but instead a ruthless tickle-attack.


**Hi everybody ! This is my first time writing Sieren ! I wanted to do it for so long and I finally did it ! This isn't great of course, but I think it's okay ^^ Tell me what you think please ? (I guess they aren't zombies here but they could be, I think … Whatever you want) Enjoy ! And review please :) Oh, and this is inspired by this : Imagine person A refusing to tell person B something. Something silly, like where they hid the remote, or what their middle name is. Person B gets so frustrated that they take action they seize person A's hands, pinning them to the wall. Person B's hands slowly sneak up person A's shirt as they growl that they have 'other ways of making them speak'. Much to person A's surprise/regret, 'other ways' was not sexual, but instead a ruthless tickle-attack. **

* * *

><p>It was a nice and quiet Sunday. Simon and Kieren were comfortably sat on their couch, both reading their book, not saying a word. Kieren's head was resting on Simon's lap, while Simon was softly stroking Kieren's hair. Suddenly, the gentle hand stopped its movement. Kieren, puzzled, looked up to watch Simon's face. The dark-haired man suddenly broke the silence.<p>

« Kieren, do you know where my DVD of Ice Age is ? I could have sworn I put it back in its place last time we watched it, but it seems I was wrong … » Said Simon, his eyes frowned as if he was in deep thoughts. Kieren looked down again, and Simon wondered if he was imagining things or if Kieren was really blushing.

« No, I don't know where it is. I haven't seen it since we watched it. » Answered the blond man. Simon looked at him suspiciously, knowing very well that Kieren didn't like Ice Age as much as he did. Which, to be honest, he didn't understand. After all, wasn't Ice Age an amazing movie ? Simon just couldn't figure out how it was possible to not like this movie. Simon didn't insist but decided to remind himself not to forget about this.

Three days later, while Kieren was gone to visit his family, Simon decided to look everywhere in the house to find his DVD. He spent all afternoon looking for it everywhere, but he just couldn't find it. In the end, he was so desperate that he was looking in the most improbable places, such as the dishwasher. He finally gave up and decided to wait for Kieren on the couch. He fell asleep without noticing and when he woke up, he had a blanket sprawled all over him. He smiled to himself, loving the little attentions of Kieren and went looking for him. He found him in their bedroom.

« Hey. How was your day ? » Asked the dark-haired man to his lover, who smiled at him when he heard him. Kieren got up to kiss and hug Simon.

« It was fine, how was yours ? » He asked, still smiling. His question reminded Simon of his day and of the question he had to ask the blond.

« Oh it was nice, I only spent my afternoon looking for my DVD everywhere. Really everywhere. Even in the dishwasher. » When he heard this, Kieren let go of Simon and sat on the bed, looking both guilty and amused. « Are you sure you don't know where it is ? » Asked Simon again, knowing very well the answer. Kieren only shook his head, smiling. Simon walked slowly towards him, while asking where it was. Kieren never answered, so Simon leaned in close. He kneeled down to look the blond right in the eyes.

« Where did you hide my DVD ? » He whispered in Kieren's ears, not missing the way it made his lover shiver. His hands were brushing against Kieren's thighs and Kieren was slowly starting to get aroused. He didn't answer Simon's question however. The dark-haired man then slowly raised Kieren's shirt and whispered again in his ear. « You do know I can manage to find ways to make you speak, right ? » Kieren had the throat so dry that he couldn't even talk, so he just nodded, waiting impatiently for Simon's next move. What he did wasn't what Kieren expected. Simon had suddenly jumped on Kieren and had started to tickle his stomach so hard, that Kieren couldn't breathe. After a few seconds, Kieren gave up and begged Simon to stop, which the dark-haired man did, waiting for Kieren's answer. It took a while for Kieren to start breathing right again, and when he finally did, he answered Simon, looking a bit disappointed that he couldn't manage to keep it hidden longer. « It's at my house, in my old room. »

Simon smiled at him and kissed him on the cheeks, before getting up and leaving their room. Kieren got up too and ran after him.

« Simon, what are you doing ? Where are you going ? » Asked the blond. Simon barely turned his head to answer. « I'm going to get my DVD. »

It was late but Kieren knew there was no point in trying to stop his boyfriend when it involved Ice Age. He sat on the couch and waited for him to come back. A few minutes later, Kieren heard the door open and close, and he saw Simon coming towards him a few seconds later, with his DVD in his hands.

« Happy ? You found it. Can we go back to the part where you were about to kiss me, please ? » Asked Kieren, still hoping that his boyfriend would do what he wanted him to. Simon smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

« Of course not darling, we're going to watch Ice Age. » He answered with his sweet smile, and Kieren knew he was making him pay for hiding his DVD. The blond sighed but sat comfortably on the couch and opened his arms for Simon. The dark-haired man put the DVD, and settled in Kieren's arms, still smiling. They watched the movie until the end, and when it was finally over, Kieren took his boyfriend's hand and lead him to their room. Simon knew Kieren would get what he wanted and he didn't have any objection.

* * *

><p><strong>So ? What did you think ? Did it suck ? Tell me ! Oh, and, I chose Ice Age because it's my best friend's favorite movie ^^ <strong>


End file.
